Meet the Future
by Storylover474
Summary: Fairy Tail was having a normal day, until something happened. Future Natsu and Lucy come with their kids! Now it's there job to try and get them home before Future Lucy gives birth.


Fairy Tail Guild Future (x801)

"Hey Natsuko!" a blue haired girl yelled. A pink hair girl looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I think I mastered my newest spell, wanna try it?"

"Sure Ayako! Let me get my family." Natsuko ran around the guild getting her parents and siblings. "Alright Ayako, let's do this!"

"Hey Nastuko, what does this spell do?" her twin brother Ryuu asked.

"I don't know."

"Natsuko!" Everyone yelled.

"Yu-so Kako!" Ayako said. A bright light surrounded the family.

"Wait I meant future!" Ayako said, but it was to late. The family was gone.

Regular Fairy Tail

"I'm so bored," Lucy groaned. Mira looked at her.

"Go on a mission with Natsu then," she suggested washing a cup.

"No, he'll end up destroying something." The guild door flew open. A familiar pink haired boy entered.

"Natsu!" Everyone yelled. They turned to the two Natsus.

"Hey everybody," he said. Behind him was a girl who looked exactly like him.

"Daddy, where are we?" the girl asked.

"We're in Fairy Tail, don't you recognize it?"

"Oh, I see now. But there's a few things different though."

"Where's your mom and siblings?" The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Woah. Natsu is this your little girl?"

"I'm not little I'm twelve!" the girl said.

"Who's the mom?" Mira's eyes sparkled.

"It's-" Natsu started.

"Ryuu! Get back here! Luna! Don't run away. Hoshi! Ryo! Sho! Blaze! Blaise! Ugh!" the familiar voice yelled. Five kids ran in and trailing behind them a huge, mad blonde with a child in her arms.

"You married Lucy? Cana yelled. Lucy blushed.

"Yes! Pay up Cana!" Mirajane said. Cana grumbled taking out a hundred jewels.

"You betted on who we would married!" both Lucys yelled.

"Well that's behind us now. Anyway, why are you here?"

"We came from the future," a cute blonde explained.

"Because someone let their friend do a spell on us she didn't fully know," a boy that looked like Natsu yelled.

"Well sorry," the girl retorted back.

"Just stop! Natsuko you could have at least asked what the spell was. Ryuu you could at least be nice to your sister. Now, please stop arguing. I'm getting sick of it," future Lucy yelled. She wet to sit down.

"Well then. Kids introduce yourselves," Master said coming out of nowhere. The girl who looked like Natsu stepped up.

"Natsuko Dragneel! Oldest of all the Dragneel kids age 12," she said.

"Ryuu Dragneel. Natsuko's twin."

"Hoshi Dragneel! Age 10!"

"Ryo Dragneel! Age 8!"

"Sho Dragneel! Ryo's twin brother."

"Luna Dragneel! Age 6!

"Blaise and Flame! 4!" Two girls said together.

"Flame?" Gray asked.

"Natsu's idea. When you have alot of kids, you start to get creative with names.

"And this is Kenna, she's two," future Lucy said handing her to Natsu. "Kids go play." All the kids ran off to do something. Lucy sat next to her future.

"So I'm going to have a lot of kids?" Lucy asked blushing.

"Your extremely fertile," future Lucy whispered to Lucy. Now Lucy was blushing ten more shades of red.

"How do you have so many twins?" Levy asked.

"Well I was at my apartment packing when I heard doorbell ring," future Lucy started to explain.

"Why were you packing?" Juvia asked.

"I was just married to Natsu, so I was moving into his place. Anyway, I was opened the door to see a fruit basket standing in the doorway. I grabbed it and read the note. It said,'this fruit will bring you great joy.' So I ate it without second thought. it looked like an apple except it was purple. After I ate it, I felt weird. I put the thought out of my mind and I wen to the guild. To make a long story short, the fruits meant I would have twins. And the purple one meant I would have twins then one child, twins then one child.

"Wow," Mira said.

"And the kids are a handful, but I'll manage."

"How far are you?" Cana asked.

"Eight months," Lucy said.

"What gender and what are you going to and it?" Mira Sked about to squeal.

"There twins both girls and I was thinking Kala and Shula. Kala means flame and Shula means fire."

"Those are adorable," Levy squealed.

"Thanks. But now that I think about it. Where will we stay? We need Ayako to help us get back to the future, but she isn't here," Lucy explained.

"Whose Ayako?" Levy asked.

"Your oldest daughter," future Lucy said. Levy blushed.

"Am I married to Gajeel?" Lucy nodded.

"Another hundred jewels Cana!" Mira said happily.

"Serious stop betting on people's relationships!" Lucy yelled.

"Back on track, can anyone tell me where me and my kids will stay tonight?" Future Lucy asked.

"They can stay at my apartment. Girls at mine. Boys at Natsu's future Lucy," Lucy said.

"Perfect. And don't call me future Lucy, call me Lucille."

"Alright then, let's round them up," Lucy said.

"Natsuko-" Lucille started but was cut off.

"Ha what did you do know Natsuko?" Ryuu said laughing.

"Ryuu! Cut it out!" Lucille screamed. Ryuu looked down. "Alright Natsuko, Hoshi, Blaise, Flame, and Kenna come here!" All the girls ran to the mother, except for Kenna who walked slowly. Lucille picked up Kenna when she was next to her mother. "We're going to go the aunt Lucy's house, and the boys are going to go to Uncle Natsu's house, ok?"

"Ok mom/mommy/momma," were the responses.


End file.
